Dedication
by Shadow's Vale
Summary: A charity ball and a song. E/O. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: SVU is not mine and neither is "I Love You" by Celine Dion. :(**

**AN: Ok, Got this idea one day while on YouTube. :)**

**One-shot**

----------------------------------------------------------------

The Policeman's Charity Ball was tonight and everyone who worked for the NYPD was asked to attened. Elliot didn't want to go, but it WAS for charity. He was glad he wasn't the only one from the Special Victims Unit who was going. Munch, Fin, Olivia and the Captian were going. At least he'd have someone to talk to.

Elliot finished getting dressed and grabbed his keys. It was a short drive from his apartment to the ball. Parking his car, a sense of dread washed over him. He truly hated these events. He always ended up spending his night listening to Munch's theories while Fin and Olivia mingled wiht detectives from other units. Elliot sighed and got out of the car.

Upon entering the building he noticed everyone else was already there. Olivia was talking to Alexandra Eames from Major Case, Fin was talking to a guy Elliot reconized from Narcotics, and Munch was standing alone next to the bar. Elliot walked up to Munch and prepared for a long night.

----

Mid-way through the night, Elliot was nearly asleep at the bar. Munch was rambling about something to do with government tracking devices in the soles of shoes. Elliot tried to stay awake by watching Olivia. She looked stunning in her powder blue, off the sholder, knee lenght dress. Elliot loved the way it hugged her curves perfectly. As Elliot drifted into his own thoughts, the singer on stage cleared her throat to get the crowd's attention.

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen. I have been given a request to sing a song. The person would like to dedicate it to Detective Elliot Stabler."

Elliot's mind snapped back to reality at the sound of his name and he listened to the song the singer sang.

_I must be crazy now  
Maybe I dream too much  
But when I think of you  
I long to feel your touch_

To whisper in your ear  
Words that are old as time  
Words only you would hear  
If only you were mine

I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side

I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time

So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
Just to walk right up to your door  
But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
Just like a thousand times before

Then without a word he handed me this letter  
Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said

I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time

Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah  
And maybe I, I need a little care  
And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do, just reach out and I'll be there

I love you, please say  
You love me too  
Please say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
These three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together

Oh, I love you  
Please say you love me too  
Please please  
Say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
My baby  
Together, together, forever  
Till the end of time  
I love you  
I will be your light  
Shining bright  
Shining through your eyes  
My baby

Elliot's jaw dropped. The singer stepped down from the stage and walked to him.

"The person who requested the song asked me to give you this."

She handed him a small necklace which read "Fearlessness". Elliot stared at the necklace in his hand as the singer went back to the stage. He noticed Munch had quit talking. Elliot told Munch he'd be back as he walked over to Olivia. Smiling, he put her necklace around her neck. As he clasped it, he leaned down and whispered, "I love you, too."

--------------------------------------------------

**So? What do you all think? If you read, please leave a review.**


End file.
